Pastor de Elefantes
by N-XX09
Summary: "Le pido al tiempo y a las circunstancias, que por favor nunca me hagan tan adulto como para olvidar." Esta es la historia de como Craig Tucker elevó sus manos en el aire, rendido ante quien creía que sería el amor de su vida.
1. Capítulo I

Ocho de la mañana. Un ronroneo que fuera humano suena molesto y cansado, sofocado por la almohada y una alarma monótona llena la habitación de su sonido sin fin. Un ojo se asoma entre pelo negro y sábanas blancas, prediciendo el momento menos esperado del día: Es hora de levantarse.

Craig Tucker pone un pie descalzo en el suelo con párpados entrecerrados. Mente nublada de sueños pasados. Se ducha, se viste, come algo, se cepilla los dientes, coge su mochila, se despide de su madre y abre la puerta de la casa, siente el aire frío de la mañana agitarse contra su rostro. Su mente despierta y neuronas comienzan a trabajar. Craig comienza su día como cualquier otro.

Que su vida fuera monótona no era realmente un problema, es más, hasta podría decirse que lo disfrutaba sin remordimientos. Podía ser que en sus noches de insomnio envidiara a Token y su fabulosa vida de estudiante universitario millonario, o a Clyde y sus trasnochados días de fiestas interminables. Su vida era aburrida, cualquiera podría tener una vida mucho más emocionante que la suya, pero que más daba. Tenía lo necesario para seguir respirando: un techo donde dormir, comida en la cocina, padres que le pagaban sus necesidades básicas y un trabajo de medio tiempo con que se podía comprar sus demás porquerías.¿Acaso no era un vida perfecta? Para Craig lo era. Aburrida y simple, tal y como le gustaba.

Se encaminó a paso lento, sin apuros, hacia la escuela de Bellas Artes de South Park. Iba observando todo a su alrededor con ojos fijos e iris oscuras, descifrando las figuras del bosque a su alrededor. Craig desperdiciaba sus días yendo a esa escuela ya que definitivamente no sabía que mierda hacer de su vida, es decir, qué estudiar en la universidad. No había nada que le gustase mucho y era relativamente mediocre en todas las áreas del conocimiento humano. Lo único que realmente le gustaba hacer era mirar películas y filmar objetos (generalmente animales) con su cámara. Luego de una larga y aburrida (no del tipo de aburrimiento que Craig disfruta) con sus padres, ellos decidieron ponerlo en la escuela de artes para que hiciera algo productivo con su vida, y bueno, películas y pintura es prácticamente lo mismo ¿No? Sea como sea, Craig se abstuvo de emitir juicio y aceptó indiferente las órdenes.

Su día iba normal, aburrido y si mucha novedad. Las mismas clases de siempre, las mismas caras de todos los dias, tipos con peinados sobrevalorados y muchachas con vestidos sacados del baúl de sus abuelas. Craig realmente desentonaba en el grupo de jóvenes "artistas" como una mancha azul descolorida e indeseable, siempre usando los mismos pantalones de buzo negro, su casaca azul y su gorro del mismo color que no se quitaba nunca. Todos sospechaban que su cabello negro nunca veía la luz del día y que seguramente lo ocultaba con la excusa de simplemente no lavarlo. Lamentablemente estaban en lo cierto.

Una vez que terminó su clase de Lectura de Poetas, en la cual se pasó mitad de la hora durmiendo bajo sus brazos y soñando con las agonías de Victor Hugo, tomó su bolso y se encaminó hacia las calles de South Park para continuar con su rutina diaria. Pasó a almorzar a un Mcdonalds y luego de terminar su solitaria comida se dirigió hacia la secundaria de South Park. Debía admitir que le incomodaba volver cada día al lugar donde pasó sus años de pubertad y adolescencia: años crueles, viles y despreciables, por cierto. Caminó como un zombie hacia la entrada, topándose con muchachos estúpidos y porqué no decirlo, decerebrados, tal y como él y su generación lo fueron. Las cosas en South Park nunca cambiaban y todo se repetía como un ciclo tortuoso sin fin. En la entrada se encontró con Ruby, quién lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y un aire endemoniado entorno su cabellos pelirrojos de infierno. Craig frunció el ceño al acercarse a ella, siendo bienvenido con tal expresión, Ruby lucía furiosa.

-¿Por qué mierda llegas tarde?- interrogó Ruby, fuego saliendo de su hocico rosa frutilla.

Craig solo soltó un silencioso sonido de frustración y se limitó a mostrarle su dichoso dedo de al medio, lo cual su hermana respondió de la misma manera.

-Me comí dos McMenu antes de venir aquí.- Respondió y su hermana le hizo una mueca de desaprecio. _Maldita bulímica_, pensó Craig. - Pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Por qué tanto apuro?

Ruby iba a comenzar a decir algo, labios formándose, preparados para escupir, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en algo, allá lejos de ellos y su redonda cara dio un cambio inesperado: de un rojo furioso pasó a un azulado morado. Sus facciones transformándose de demonio a niña. Miedo asomándose en sus mejillas pecosas. Craig miró atento los cambios, grabándolos en su memoria. Definitivamente no era normal lo que sucedía en ese instante.

-...Hay un tipo,-comenzó Ruby con el ceño fruncido y esquivando la mirada de su hermano mayor.-Hace rato que anda paseando por aquí y no sé, creo que anda drogado o algo pero da mucho miedo.

Craig soltó una pequeña risa y su mano se posó en la cabeza de Ruby para empujarla hacia abajo con fuerza. Hace tiempo que no veía en los ojos de su hermana un sentimiento tan despreciable como el miedo. Aquello lo ponía ridículamente feliz. Ruby se deshizo de su agarre y con el fuego volviendo a llenar su boca escupió hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil? !Estoy hablando en serio!

-Entonces vamonos de una vez.-contestó Craig. Alzó su mano con la palma mirando hacia el cielo y una sonrisa en los labios. Ruby dudó ante la proposición por un momento y sintió sus mejillas arder, recordando momentos de niňez en los cuales caminaba mano a mano con su hermano. Miró la palma blanca y después los ojos negros de Craig esperando obtener una respuesta, Craig solamente se mantuvo en silencio. Cuando Ruby alzó su propia mano, sintió el rechazo en la voz de Craig:

-Tu mochila, tonta.- y movió sus dedos expectánte. Ruby se sonrrojó y furiosa le lanzó el bolso por la cabeza. Dios, ¿Por qué le había tocado un hijo de puta como hermano? -Joder, ya no eres una niña miedosa, Ruby, hazte mujer.

Y Ruby hizo exactamente lo que una mujer haría: mostrarle su dedo ofensivo y ofrecerle la ley del hielo.

Craig rio para sus adentros y se sintió afortunado de tener una hermana tan asquerosamente adorable. Pero bueno, eso nunca se lo admitiría, ya saben, se odian mutuamente a muerte y admitir que la amaba y que era la alegría de su vida sería como perder la guerra y venderle su alma al diablo.

Craig puso el bolso sobre su hombro y caminó alejándose de la secundaria, Ruby lo siguió callada. Y su rutina volvía de vuelta a la normalidad. Usualmente caminaban hasta su casa y Ruby siempre hacía comentarios acerca de los inútiles de sus compañeros y estúpidos profesores. Craig la escuchaba atento, asombrado de tanta grosería que salía de su femenina boquita de frutilla. Nunca dejaría de estar secretamente orgulloso de su hermana menor.

Iban caminando en silencio, rodeados de adolescentes y muchachos indeseables. Entre medio de la muchedumbre Craig divisó una figura que se tambaleaba de lado a lado, no muy lejos de ellos el sujeto en cuestión caminaba con sus extremidades curvadas en difíciles ángulos y ojos desbordados en huecos morados. Craig instintivamente tomó la mano de su hermana y escondió tras de sí.

-Pero qué mierda- Gruñó Craig, viéndose intimidado por aquel tipo que caminaba peligrosamente hacia su dirección. Sintió las manos de Ruby aferrarse a su espalda.

-¡Te dije! ¡te dije maldita sea! - gritó Ruby entre susurros desesperados. Con el pánico en la garganta.

Craig podía entender ahora el miedo de su hermana, y es que ver a ese hombre te hacía repensar todas tus opciones. Los ojos hundidos y desentornados, locura en su máximo estado. Su estado sucio, gestos artificiales y de máquina rota, con piezas faltantes. Se abrió paso entre los estudiantes como Moíses en el mar ... los adolescentes repeliéndolo como la plaga, algunos gritos se escucharon cuando el tipo loco se les acercaba demasiado. Craig sintió su corazón palpitar cuando estuvo cerca, muy cerca. Pasó por el lado suyo y Craig aguantó su respiración, creyendo en el fondo de su mente que aquel tipo podía oler el miedo. Fueron apenas unos escasos segundos en que cruzaron miradas, Ruby se tensó detrás de él y Craig no pudo apartar la vista. Ojos negros vacíos y sin vida. Craig sostuvo su aliento y esperó pacientemente a que el sujeto se alejara de él. Y así lo hizo. Se alejó de ambos y Craig pudo volver a respirar y Ruby pudo volver a relajarse.

-Qué... mierda- murmuró Ruby en un respiro forzado. Craig siguió con la mirada al tipo loco y vio como se dirigía a pasos veloces hacia cierto punto en específico. Seguramente había estado buscando algo, y ahora había encontrado a su víctima. Craig vio atento como el tipo apuró aun más sus pasos y se abalanzó sobre alguien. Un penoso y hasta alarmante grito se explayó en el ambiente, como un rayo amarillo y estrepitoso que se colaba en tus oídos. Piernas y brazos se agitaron enérgicos mientras que gritos desesperados en busca de ayuda se escucharon bajo el tipo demente. Y repentinamente la vista de Craig se lleno de un montón de estúpidos adolescentes que rodearon la escena.

-Espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo- Craig se giró hacia su hermana soltándole la mano para dirigirse hacia el epicentro de los hechos. Todo esto le hacia surgir una nueva curiosidad inesperada y hasta añeja. Los ojos de Ruby lo miraron incrédulos.

-No. Nos vamos a casa. Ahora.

-Shhh, calma, no pasará nada. Lo prometo.- Y Craig posó su palma suavemente sobre la frente de la niña. Y sin más se encaminó hacia el lugar que estaba repleto de gente. Se abrió paso sigilosamente hasta quedar en primera fila. La escena que vio a continuación era morbosamente triste: había un muchacho rubio oscuro que pataleaba y gritaba chillonamente bajo el agarre del demente, Craig no podía verle la cara ya que el muchacho tenía sus brazos firmemente sobre su cabeza, ahogando sus llantos patéticos. Ambos yacían en el suelo, emboscados en una lucha de tirones y manotazos. La gente que se había acumulado al rededor miraban la escena con un disfrute cruel y digno de un lugar como South Park. Craig podía oír los murmullos que comenzarían una apuesta, como si se tratase de una pelea de gallos, pero la verdad era que no existía ninguna pelea. Ningún golpe, nada de sangre ni narices rotas. Solo gritos y una visión agitada de extremidades que se mezclaban entre sí.

Pero todo murmullo se detuvo cuando el primer golpe rompió la tensión. El demente había clavado un puňo en el estómago del muchacho, quien ahora tosía para recuperar el aliento, la impresión del golpe lo hizo revelar su identidad y el público sostuvo el aliento. Y Craig sostuvo el aliento, reconociendo al chico al instante. Sin poder despegar sus ojos del rostro rojo y húmedo recordó el nombre y la historia del muchacho. Tweek Tweak. Un revoltijo en su estómago y millones de preguntas se asomaron desde el fondo de su cerebro hasta nublar sus pensamientos. Y antes de que cualquier idea se enlazaran para hacer un orden en este lío, otro puňo de nudillos huesudos atravesó la nube de su mente para conectar directamente con el rostro de Tweek. El público hambriento de morbosidad y violencia alabó el hecho y las apuestas volvieron con fuerza como un zumbido de panal emocionado. Craig se concentró en Tweek y en su reacción. En como su rostro se encrispó de dolor y sangre brotó de sus labios hinchados, lágrimas de espanto y angustia corrieron por sus mejillas ovaladas y Craig se preguntó si el chico respondería a los golpes como lo había hecho con él mismo hace muchos años atrás. Pero era estúpido pensar así. Aquello había sido una pelea de niños estúpidos e incoherentes. Esto era algo bizarro, morboso y que definitivamente asustaba.

-!Vamos Marica!- Gritó el demente con voz profunda y de ultratumba, haciendo retroceder a la muchedumbre. Tweek se encogió bajo su agarre. - ¡Golpéame, maldita sea! ¡Eres una jodida puta! ¡maricón! - Y una lluvia de manos encrispadas en puños impactaron en el pequeño Tweek. Craig sintió una lástima sobre acogedora hacia el pobre muchacho que lucía indefenso y abandonado a su suerte. Pero él no podía hacer nada al respecto, sólo quedarse allí, mirando y esperando su inevitable muerte, pensando qué mierda había hecho Tweek para merecer eso, pero por más que lo pensase nada venía a su mente. Tweek siempre había sido un poco raro, un niño hiperactivo, obsesionado con el café, estúpido y además paranoico. Pero nunca un mal niño.

Craig solo podía recordar al Tweek niño inocente. Pero lamentablemente había perdido toda comunicación con él hace unos cuatro años, cuando el chico se fue a vivir a Europa o alguna mierda así. Quedando con la vaga impresión de haberlo conocido, guardando el conocimiento de su existencia en el completo olvido.

Pero allí estaba ahora, siendo inesperadamente masacrado por un maldito loco qué salió de quién sabe dónde, esperando su destino final ¿Qué estaría pensando Tweek? Craig se vio envuelto en una curiosidad embriagante, que lo hacía removerse en ansiedad. El tipo demente agarró a Tweek por el cuello y acercó peligrosamente su cara a la del rubio. Aliento caliente sobre el lío de lágrimas,suciedad y sangre que era Tweek. Craig no estaba muy seguro, pero por el ángulo que ambos habían adquirido parecía que el tipo loco le murmuraba cosas al oído. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sintiendo lástima por el pobre muchacho, pero también sintiendo curiosidad en qué estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, en qué le estaría diciendo en susurros macabros el loco al chicuelo y también curiosidad en qué estaría pensando Tweek en ese momento. Quizá rezaba para que el buen Dios lo rescatase. Pero a estas alturas Craig dudaba de la existencia de cualquier ser benevolente.

Los gritos a su alrededor aumentaron, el público volviéndose cada vez mas emocionado con el show. Esperando el clímax. Craig observó atento las expresiones de Tweek, las cuales se convirtieron en una cinta de diferentes emociones: primero estuvo jodidamente aterrado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, verde destilando miedo, para luego pasar a la confusión, y de la confusión, lentamente sus facciones dieron un giro abrupto: rabia y odio.

Lo que fuese que el tipo le murmuró al oído, había vuelto a Tweek loco. Con una fuerza inesperada se deshizo del agarre y aprovechándose del desequilibrio de su atacante lo golpeó con fuerza en las costillas.

El público se rindió en silencio.

Un grito de guerra perforó en el silencio. Tweek había declarado un estado ofensivo. Se abalanzó sobre el otro tipo y con una desesperación envenenada repartió golpes y patadas por el cuerpo del enemigo.

Craig observó la escena con ojos abiertos, atentos. Observó cómo una nueva energía se extendía en Tweek, cómo sus brazos pasaron de ser débiles alambritos a feroces garras, cómo su rostro pasó de ser el de un pequeňo niño indefenso a la de un muchacho firme y guerrérico.

Craig se encontró así mismo observando con completa adoración y fascinación hacia el rubio. Sitió unas ganas poderosas de poder grabar todos estos sucesos, todos estos pequeños pero importantes detalles de Tweek. Quería filmarlos y guardarlos para siempre. Ésto era algo que no debía deshacerse.

La bizarra pelea terminó al aparecer la policía. La muchedumbre se dispersó velozmente entre gritos y empujones. Ruby tuvo que tironear a su hermano para poder dejar el lugar. Craig seguía hipnotizado por este chico que ahora era un desorden salvaje y el cual ni siquiera había escuchado la policía llegar.

Lamentablemente Craig no pudo ver el final de la pelea, que obviamente no fue nada beneficiosa para Tweek si la policía los había capturado. Pero Craig se había quedado con las dudas acerca de este muchacho que había vuelto a parecer en su vida de manera tan abrupta. Y dentro de sí sintió que algo grande se avecinaba. Algo digno de ser filmado.

* * *

OOOOK. Tak, este capitulo es como la mierda lo sé, me tardé como dos meses en terminarlo. Pero han de entender que estoy en una etapa de mi vida muuuuuuy complicada, en donde estoy muy ocupada pero a la vez muy inspirada y con ganas de escribir D:

Esta será una historia mas o menos larga, no estoy segura de qué tanto, pero no creo que mucho porque no soy muy buena para escribir.

Porqué decidí escribir esto: amo esta maldita pareja, son mi OTP forever and ever, me fascinan la dinámica que pueden llegar a tener si están en buenas manos jaja y bueno, me he leído todos los fics buenos y decentes que hay en internet, tanto en espaňol como en inglés, y hace muuucho tiempo que hay una sequía de fics buenos y de calidad, asi que me dije, si quieres leer algo bueno, pues hazlo tú misma. y aquí estoy po jaja.

Este fic tendrá momentos muy dulces, otros bien amargos, raros, bizarros, y harta sabiduría joven.

espero que os guste damas, y denle una oportunidad, porque lo que aquí escribiré será algo un tanto más original que los típicos fics donde los protagonistas son super OOC y actúan como pussies FUJ.

tak, měj se hezký a čau motherfuckers-


	2. Capítulo II

Cuatro días pasaron desde la pelea. Cuatro días consecutivos en los cuales Craig pasaba a buscar a su hermana. Cuatro días sin rastros de Tweek.

Craig ignoraba las razones por las cuales su ausencia le era de tanta importancia, lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que necesitaba hablar con él. Necesitaba sacarse ese sentimiento de mierda que tenía atascado en la garganta, el sentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, de que algo no encajaba, de que algo ya no pertenecía en su lugar o de que algo faltaba, básicamente un sentimiento de mierda. Y por algún motivo, Tweek contenía la respuesta. Y Craig no estaría tranquilo hasta obtenerla.

El primer lunes de febrero Craig llegó a las puertas de la secundaría, un tanto temprano. Se había saltado el almuerzo como los días anteriores, con la esperanza de encontrarse con el muchacho. Se quedó allí parado, con el frío consumiendole los huesos, pero no le prestó importancia y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, encendiéndolo en instantes para darle una larga calada. Cuando escupió el humo gris se dio cuenta que los primeros estudiantes iban saliendo ya de la escuela y que pronto su querida hermanita estaría allí. Necesitaba encontrar a Tweek, pero, ¿Cómo encontrar al chico? No tenía ninguna prueba de que podría encontrarlo en el lugar del crimen nuevamente. Quizá él sólo había pasado por el lugar por casualidad. Lamentablemente Craig no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. No tenía ninguna relación con Tweek, apenas si mantenía contacto con Token o Clyde unas cuantas veces al mes. ¿Sabría alguno de ellos de la vuelta del rubio? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que habría vuelto? ¿De dónde exactamente había vuelto? Craig se removió intranquilo y el humo del cigarrillo salió de sus labios toscamente. Ese sentimiento de mierda, lo sentía fuerte en el estómago, una curiosidad abrumadora que lo embargaba. Algo nuevo e inquietante. Lo malo era que en el fondo él estaba bastante contento de sentirse así. Contento y asustado.

Su cigarro se iba acabando cuando de repente divisó una figura tambaleante saliendo de la escuela. Craig se paró derecho, atento y esperando con confianza, era Tweek. La figura se fue acercando lentamente y Craig pudo verlo mejor, más de cerca, apreciando detalles de un Tweek que comenzaba a conocer. Cabeza rubia y de cabellos desordenados mirando el suelo, hombros encorvados, jeans viejos y descolorados, parecía tener varias capas de ropa bajo una chaqueta unas cuantas tallas más grandes de lo necesario y su mochila sobre la espalda con una mano agitada que la mantenía en su lugar. Era él. Definitivamente era él. Craig se contuvo en su lugar, dando una última calada a su cigarro antes de tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo con su zapatilla desgastada. No quitó los ojos del rubio en ningún minuto, esperando tener su atención. Pero Tweek sólo tenía ojos para el piso, y pasó caminando por el lado de Craig sin siquiera detenerse ni darse cuenta de su presencia. Cuando estuvieron a la misma altura, Craig miró con ojos silenciosos las marcas de una batalla en el rostro casi escondido de Tweek. Manchas rojas y moradas cubrían parte de su piel rosada.

Tweek siguió caminando alejándose unos cuantos pasos de Craig, y éste se percató finalmente que ésta era su oportunidad. La oportunidad de obtener respuestas.

Indeciso avanzó un paso al frente y luego otro y otro. Ganando confianza en cada pisada. Llegó a estar muy cerca del rubio y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, alargó su brazo hacia la chaqueta de Tweek, cerrando su mano con el género grueso entre los dedos y deteniendo abruptamente el caminar intranquilo de su rehén. Se detuvieron ambos, cada uno esperando alguna reacción del otro. Fue un momento corto pero en el cual Craig no pudo evitar aguantar la respiración ante la anticipación. Y casi inconscientemente tiró de la chaqueta, haciendo que Tweek perdiera el equilibrio por unos instantes para luego recuperarlo rápidamente. Tweek giró sobre su cuerpo enfrentándose cara a cara con el pelinegro, pocos segundos duró su encuentro y un puño con nudillos cortantes atravesó la corta brecha que los separaba, directo hacia la mejilla de Craig, quien, incapacitado debido a años de vagancia y cero conocimientos en autodefensa, recibió el golpe sin poder esquivarlo. Craig cubrió instintivamente su rostro con la palma de su mano. Mierda.

-¿¡Quién cresta eres!?- gritó Tweek, ira consumiendole la voz. Craig se quedó parado allí, sin saber que responder. Aquel golpe le había detenido el funcionamiento de sus neuronas. Al no ver respuesta alguna, Tweek encrespó sus puños nuevamente, preparándose como un animal salvaje ante el peligro.

Craig alzó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, en signo de paz. Temiendo recibir otro golpe. Porque sí que le había dolido. _Maldito bastardo. _

-Hey, Hey. Tranquilo, no te haré nada, Tweek- dijo Craig, tratando de calmar al rubio, a quien le brotaban chispas violentas de sus ojos verdes, pero que al oír su nombre su rostro se contrajo con desconfianza. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, creando una barrera invisible con precaución.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- su voz sonó diminuta y recelosa.

Craig se le quedó mirando, un tanto incrédulo. ¿Era posible que Tweek no lo reconociera? Vamos, fueron compañeros de curso por lo menos unos siete años. ¿Tan vaga impresión le había dejado? Craig no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionado.

-Tweek-Y el susodicho se exaltó al oír su nombre nuevamente. Su imagen le hacía recordar a la de un animal mostrando los dientes- Soy Craig Tucker, fuimos compañeros de clase...- no quiso añadir nada más, qué más podría decirle. Se sintió incómodo y hasta un poco enojado con Tweek al ponerlo en tal situación.

Los ojos de Tweek no tardaron en abrirse amplios en reconocimiento, relajando un poco su postura y volviéndose tímido de repente. La figura violenta había desaparecido en cosa de segundos, dejando a un Tweek introvertido. El que Craig conocía desde niños.

-Ah, lo siento. P-por golpearte y eso... Pero sabes, ¡no pude evitarlo! de verdad, de verdad ¡lo siento mucho!- dijo Tweek con palabras rápidas y avergonzadas. Sus dedos se afirmaron firmemente de su chaqueta, estrujándola con fuerza.

Craig se quedó sin habla. Acababa de presenciar la existencia de dos Tweeks, uno completamente diferente del otro. Su estómago ardió, cultivando ese sentimiento de mierda en su interior. Necesitaba conocer a Tweek, necesitaba hablar con él y saciar esa hambre repentina que lo hizo avanzar un paso hacia él. Pero Tweek no retrocedió, se quedó allí, esperando algo.

- ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar un café?- Las palabras salieron de su boca sin mucho rodeo. Directo y con su típico tono monótono. Craig Tucker había tomado la iniciativa por primera vez en su vaga vida. Su corazón aceleró.

Tweek se exaltó ante la invitación, dando un brinquito casi imperceptible para luego bajar la mirada. Comenzó a mover sus pies, nervioso. Mordió su labio inferior, parecía estar pensando la oferta. Pasaron un par de segundos y Craig los sintió eternos.

-No, gracias.- Murmuró con voz apagada. Y así de simple Craig había sido rechazado. Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo. - Me tengo que ir. Un gusto en verte de nuevo, Craig- Tweek alzó su mirada, topándose con los ojos inquisitivos del pelinegro por unos breves segundos. Los ojos de Tweek eran ojos tímidos que ocultaban algo.

Craig quiso protestar, pero por algún motivo no lo hizo, se quedó allí parado y viendo como Tweek se despedía con un breve gesto y una sonrisa torcida, el rubio se fue a paso apurado, casi corriendo. Y Craig observó su delgada figura alejarse rápidamente, sintiendo que la respuesta se iba escapando de sus dedos. Había estado tan cerca...

- ¿Y ése quién era?- Ruby apareció detrás de sí, con mirada curiosa. Era una sorpresa ver a su hermano interactuando con otro muchacho. Craig no era un tipo sociable y mucho menos un tipo que hablara con completos desconocidos. Craig era un tipo que no se daba la lata de salir de su zona de seguridad, nunca tomaba riesgos, era un aburrido. Éso era lo que Ruby pensaba de su querido hermano mayor, años de convivencia y ser la persona más cercana e íntima del susodicho no te hacían equivocarte en este tipo de impresiones.

-Nadie- respondió Craig, su voz como un soplido corto y apurado. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con dirección a su casa. Ruby se le quedó mirando la espalda por unos momentos, un tanto escéptica: ¿Era tristeza lo que había visto en los ojos de su hermano? Sea como sea, Craig no se detuvo a esperarla así que tuvo que apurar sus pasos hasta llegar a su altura. Ruby lo acusó con su mirada pero Craig no hizo ni el menor caso, se mantuvo todo el camino callado, con vista perdida y mente en quién sabe dónde.

Ruby apretó su mano sobre el mango de su mochila, sintiéndose un tanto extraña. Era la primera vez que llevaba su equipaje luego de la escuela.

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoO oOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoestoesh orribledefeoporfavorperdonOO oOoOO oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOo**

Pasaron casi dos semanas desde ese inesperado y hasta incómodo encuentro con Tweek. Dos semanas y la vida de Craig había vuelto a la normalidad, sin tipos dementes drogados y violentos, y sin fantasmas de la infancia que al volver a verte te golpean en la cara. Dos semanas bastante aburridas. Y Craig ya no sabía si la monotonía de su vida fuera suficiente para complementar sus días.

Siguió llendo a buscar a su hermana como siempre, con la esperanza de volver a ver al rubio. Pero ni rastro de él había. Craig estaba bastante curioso acerca del porqué Tweek asistía a la secundaria. Se suponía que ya tendría que ir a la universidad. Pero bueno, también se supone que él debería estar yendo a la universidad.

Craig soltó un suspiro, ya cansado de darle tanta vuelta al asunto. Era la noche del día viernes. Caminaba por las calles frías de South Park, de regreso del minimarket donde había comprado su cereal favorito para ver una maratón de películas españolas, aprovechando que sus padres y hermana habían ido a pasar el fin de semana dónde un tío en Denver. Luego de un largo día de trabajo en su empleo de medio tiempo en el local de películas del centro, necesitaba de un descanso bien merecido. Ver idiotas alquilar las misma malditas películas de siempre (Crepúsculo, Harry Potter, La vida es bella, Avatar y una que otra porno) y escuchar los estúpidos problemas de Betty, su compañera de turno, quien siempre se quejaba de su novio, todo ésto hacía que su cerebro se pudriese un poco cada día laboral. Y qué mejor manera de recuperarlo que viendo películas de calidad.

Iba caminando por la acera, tarareando mentalmente una canción que estuvo escuchando todo el maldito día en su trabajo y se encontraba a unas dos manzanas de su casa. De repente escuchó un griterío masculino en uno de los pasajes que quedaban enfrente suyo. Al comienzo se asustó ante el súbito ruido, pero luego de escuchar atento durante un momento se dio cuenta que era tan sólo una pelea de borrachos. En esa calle habían varios pubs por lo que era común que ese tipo de cosas sucedieran, sobre todo un día viernes a las 11 de la noche. Aquél pueblo era un antro de ebrios. Caminó cuidadosamente por la calle, sabiendo que se encontraba a pasos de la pelea y cuando pasó por un callejón entre medio de dos edificios, alcanzó a ver entre las sombras y oscuridad, como uno de los borrachos atacaba al otro con una botella, la cual rompió en pedazos al golpear a su oponente en la cabeza. La víctima cayó al suelo, entre los tarros de basura, como un saco de plomo. El victimario gritó. Y Craig se detuvo.

Él reconocía esa voz muy claramente.

- ¿Tweek? - Craig no podía verlo claramente, las sombras nocturnas no permitían asegurar nada. El susodicho ahogó una exclamación ante la evocación. -Soy Craig.

- ¿Tucker?- Y sí, ésa era la voz de Tweek, sólo que esta vez sonaba quebrada y áspera. El rubio se acercó a él con pasos torpes y pesados, tambaleante entre las murallas. Cuando estuvieron a un metro de distancia Craig pudo observarlo con más detalle, las sombras habían abandonado su figura para dejar al encubierto las heridas y moretones que adornaban su rostro y que seguramente se extendían por todo su cuerpo. Un splash de sangre se le pegoteaba en la piel de su mejilla y nudillos. - Craig, Craig, ¿lo maté?- Preguntó en un susurro débil y alarmante. Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia el borracho que yacía tirado en el piso, cubierto de sangre que brotaba de su frente herida. Lo observaron en silencio, esperando obtener alguna respuesta del susodicho, alguna señal de vida.

Craig sintió su corazón latir con prisa al ver que nada sucedía y al realizar, que, seguramente estaban frente a un muerto. La adrenalina subiéndole por la boca del estómago. Sus labios temblaron.

-Lo maté.- murmuró Tweek, seguro de los hechos- ¡Lo maté, Jesús! ¡yo no quería matarlo! ¡Mierda mierda mierda!-Sus manos se deslizaron hasta encrisparse entre sus cabellos rubios. Ojos verdes lunáticos que se abrían de par en par.

Las manos de Craig temblaron pero se dirigieron con firmeza hacia los hombros de Tweek.

-Tweek, cálmate.- Su propia voz no sonó para nada calmada y el rubio comenzó a sacudirse violentamente.

-Lo maté, lo maté- susurraba Tweek, cada vez subiendo la voz - ¡Lo maté! - Gritó y sus brazos salieron disparados con dirección a los brazos de Craig. Clavó sus uňas en la chaqueta azul.

De repente, una puerta metálica se abría no muy lejos y una luz que cortó el hilo de oscuridad y penumbra los iluminó.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando?- gritó un hombre con voz potente y cansada, pero al mismo tiempo furiosa- ¡Ustedes, allí!- Los señaló con vehemencia y en sus manos traía un arma. Estaban jodidos.

Tweek gritó al ver el arma y se aferró firmemente de Craig. Sus piernas temblaron.

Y lo único que el confundido cerebro del pelinegro logró formular fue tomar a Tweek de la mano y salir corriendo de allí.

Los gritos endemoniados del hombre fueron completamente opacados por los latidos de su corazón que escuchaba con fuerza en sus oídos. Craig podía sentir sus pantorrillas quemando, quejándose del súbito movimiento, su respiración que entraba y salía furiosa de sus pulmones. Su mano aferrada fuertemente la mano del otro muchacho, quién venía detrás suyo, apenas si pudiendo correr debido a su estado de ebriedad, pero haciendo el esfuerzo inhumano gracias a la adrenalina. El instinto de sobre-vivencia es lo más poderoso que posee un ser humano en su arsenal.

Craig nunca miró hacia atrás, temiendo encontrarse con el hombre persiguiéndolos. Sólo le bastaba sentir los pasos torpes y apurados de Tweek y su mano empapada de sudor bajo la suya para continuar con su huida. Sabía que pronto sus piernas y pulmones no darían más, debido a su pobre estado físico. Poco a poco fueron bajando su ritmo para en un corto periodo de tiempo detenerse por completo, llegando a la calle de Craig.

-Ven- ordenó Craig entre jadeos pesados y hasta dolorosos. Tweek tenía ambas manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar la respiración y se quejó cuando la mano de Craig tomó su brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la puerta de su casa.- Vamos, entra.-Tweek obedeció y con pequeños pasos logró entrar, Craig lo ayudó para, literalmente, lanzarlo en el sofá. Craig lo siguió posteriormente y se recostó a su lado.

Las luces de la casa estaban todas apagadas. Y en la oscuridad sólo eran audibles los jadeos de ambos chicos. La cabeza de Craig daba vueltas y cerró los ojos, los párpados le ardían y con una mano secó el sudor de su frente, de paso deshaciéndose de su chullo azul. Cabello negro pegoteándose en su frente.

-Lo maté.- Tweek interrumpió la intranquilidad del cuarto oscuro.

-No, no lo hiciste.- respondió Craig al susurro de pájaro que emitió Tweek.-Está vivo.

-P-pero yo lo golpeé con la botella y...- sacudió sus manos en el aire nerviosamente - y él sangraba y sangraba. ¡Lo maté! ¡Jesús! ¡soy un asesino!- Craig posó su mano sobre la cabeza mojada de transpiración de Tweek, en un intento desesperado para calmarlo, su histeria había comenzado a ponerlo nervioso. Tweek detuvo sus temblores y mordió su labio, angustiado.

-Estaba inconsciente, nadie muere por un golpe así. Créeme - Craig ya no sabía de donde sacaba tranquilidad para sonar de tal manera, tan despreocupado y confiado en sí mismo, cuando por dentro los nervios de la situación le comían las entrañas. Pero por lo menos Craig sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Nadie moría por un golpe de ese modo, ¿verdad? Sea como sea, Tweek pareció aceptar sus palabras, silenciando sus nervios e histeria.

Súbitamente una mano se posó en su muslo, Craig, ya acostumbrado a la oscuridad, vio los ojos verdes y vidriosos de Tweek, quien lo miraba con el rostro descompuesto.

-C-creo que... voy a vomitar- anunció el muchacho y su estómago se sacudió. _Mierda._

Apresuradamente Craig lo acarreó hasta el baño y sin molestarse en desvestirlo, lo metió en la tina. Sus ropas estaban hecha mierda de todas maneras. Abrió la corriente de agua y Tweek soltó una exclamación al sentir el agua fría colarse entre su camisa. Craig se encargó rápidamente de regularla.

-Ahora puedes vomitar- dijo Craig mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y tomaba la regadera para pasearla por sobre el cuerpo de Tweek. El rubio lo miró desde abajo, sentado sobre la bañera con sus ropas y cabellos húmedos.

-Ya no quie- - Iba a comenzar a rechazar la idea cuando un mareo en la boca de su estómago lo detuvo. Ni tiempo tuvo para voltearse cuando las arcadas comenzaron, para dar paso a la comida que yacía digerida hace rato.

Craig, el cual no poseía ninguna repulsión hacia el vómito, lo ayudó, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda y limpiándolo con la regadera.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Craig al ver que el estómago de Tweek ya se había calmado. El rubio le lanzó una mirada voraz y escupió los últimos rastros de vómito.- Ok. Ahora abre tu boca- Tweek hizo caso y Craig posó la regadera por sobre su cabeza para limpiarle el rostro y la boca.

Tweek se las arregló para sacarse la camisa, la cual era un revoltijo húmedo de sangre, sudor y vómito, a tirones y dejarla en una esquina de la bañera, dejando ver su delgado y pálido torso, en el cual se podían apreciar diversos moretones de colores morados y azulados. Craig no pudo evitar mirarlo sin pudor, siguiendo las marcas de violencia sobre sus costillas y abdomen. Tweek se percató de ello y tensó su mandíbula.

Craig lo ayudó a deshacerse de sus pantalones y todo momento sostuvo la regadera mientras el rubio se encargaba de asearse personalmente. Los ojos de Craig vagaban en el cuerpo desnudo de Tweek, el cual, bajo la brillante luz y baldosas claras del baño, lucía pálida y delicada. Tweek poseía unos vellos finos y rubios que se posaban en sus brazos y piernas. Y pecas sobre los hombros.

Craig quería filmarlo. Pero su cansancio cerebral y físico le impedía hacer nada riesgoso y solamente se limitó a sostener la regadera y pararse a un lado de la bañera, sintiendo agua salpicarle los pantalones y grabando las imágenes en su memoria.

Luego de terminar la ducha, Craig se encargó de entregarle ropas limpias y de, intentar, curar sus heridas. Los ojos de Tweek estuvieron oscuros y perdidos en todo momento, con la mirada fija en la nada y párpados caídos. Y cuando Craig posaba los algodones húmedos en alcohol sobre sus heridas no emitió ningún ruido. Quizá la fatiga mental y física lo habían sobrepasado, dejándolo inexpresivo, una mera cáscara abandonando su mente a la inconsciencia. Para cuando hubieron terminado Craig dirigió al muchacho al living para sentarlo en el sofá y prepararle un té. En el momento en que volvió con la taza caliente, encontró al muchacho en un profundo sueño, exhausto de tanta sangre y sudor, escapándose de esa noche de pesadilla para irse a, tal vez, un mundo mejor. Craig soltó un respiro, lo cubrió en una manta gorda y apagó las luces.

Ahora tenía la respuesta a todas sus dudas durmiendo en su sofá.

* * *

oh weón. me demoré menos de lo que pensé que me demoraría :) Aquí tienen el capítulo dos, más largo de lo esperado! me siento orgullosa de mí misma :') jaja.

Y bueno, se dieron cuenta que cambie la imagen del fic?, ayer estuve hasta como las tres de la manana dibujando la nueva imagen jaja, espero que les guste :) y si no, chúpenla.

También cambié el rating del fic por que bueno, como ya ven hay bastante violencia! Hasta yo me sorprendo de tanto golpe que escribo ._. y también habrán escenas subidas de tono y cuestionamientos hacia lo sociedad (?) no es un fic para niňitas, lo siento!

asi que eso po, espero que hayan pasado una bonita navidad :) yo aquí la pasé bien y disfrutando de la nieve! mi primera (y quizá unica) navidad nevada 3

Čau čau y nos vemos el proximo aňo :)


	3. Capítulo III

Las luces de la tranquila mañana se filtraban entre las cortinas, poco a poco iluminando la habitación en donde descansaban apaciblemente dos muchachos, el aire suspendido ante sus cuerpos tibios y densos. Respiraciones tranquilas y un auto que pasaba por la calle de al frente. De repente se escuchó sonar el tono predeterminado de un teléfono celular, muy alto, muy molesto. Tweek fue el primero en despertar. Alarmado por el súbito ruido se irguió en el sofá, arrepintiéndose enseguida al ser embargado por una horrible jaqueca que sintió como un hachazo partiéndole la frente. Craig se despertó más tranquilo, abriendo un ojo y después el otro, y lánguidamente alargó el brazo hasta la mesita de café, en el centro de la sala de estar, donde se encontraba su aparato y lo contestó.

-¿Sí?-Tweek miró confundido su alrededor: casa desconocida, ropas que no eran suyas. Volteó la cabeza y se encontró con un antiguo conocido. ¿_Qué mierda?_. Craig lo miró con ojos cansados y sonrió levemente.-Sí. Sí. Toda va bien. Sí.- Respuestas cortas que no revelaban mucho. Tweek se preguntó si estaría hablando con su madre. La casa lucía vacía, sin rastro de familia.-Sí. Nos vemos.- Y cortó la llamada. Craig entrelazó sus dedos a la vez que se reclinaba sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos conectaron a los de Tweek, quien lucía una mirada asustada y alerta.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Tweek permaneció en silencio unos instantes, sosteniendo a duras penas la mirada oscura del pelinegro. Craig alzó una ceja, expectante.

-Me duele la cabeza- murmuró muy despacio con su lengua pesada y sabor reseco en los dientes, sus manos estrujando la manta que Craig le había puesto encima la noche anterior.

-Obvio. Después del show que armaste.-Su voz sonó antipática y cortante. Craig no lo hacía intencionalmente, así era su naturaleza, así era como su mecanismo social funcionaba. Tweek lo miró con el ceño fruncido, prácticamente indignado y ofendido. Craig suspiró y se puso de pie- Haré desayuno.-Tweek frunció los labios, totalmente perdido no sabía que hacer, apenas recordaba la noche pasada y el hachazo en su cabeza se deslizaba hasta el puente de su nariz.

Se sentaron juntos en la mesa principal, Craig sirvió café y tostadas, las cuales preparó a tiempo record, algo digno para conmemorar tal espectacularmente extraño desayuno. Craig le tendió unas aspirinas que Tweek tomó de inmediato, ansioso de apagar el infierno dentro de su cerebro. Llevó la pequeña pastilla blanca a su lengua y con un largo sorbo de café se la tragó. Craig por su parte prendió un cigarrillo y vio como Tweek hacía una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Craig llevándose el cigarro a la boca.

-Nada- respondió evasivo Tweek y se concentró en su café, bebiéndolo con ambas manos sobre la taza y olisqueando con su nariz el tibio aroma que emanaba. Craig lo observó atento y bebió un poco de su propio café.

-Todavía te gusta el café- dijo Craig, y ojo, una afirmación, no una pregunta. Aún podía recordar cuando eran unos niños y Tweek nunca era visto sin su termo de café caliente. Todo un fenómeno, pero bueno, ¿Quién no lo era en ese pueblucho de mierda? Tweek sonrió levemente.

-Claro. Pero ya no tomo tanto como antes. Me hace mal- Tweek no apartó la vista de la taza, viéndola como si fuera lo más precioso de este mundo. Craig pensó que algo andaba mal en ese chico, pero no le prestó importancia y eliminó ese pensamiento de su mente.

-Prefiero el té- dijo Craig de la nada, y Tweek alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos del pelinegro. Craig aspiró de su cigarro con tranquilidad.-Pero el café es bueno de vez en cuando.- le dio unos golpecitos a la colilla con los dedos para eliminar el exceso de cenizas sobre un concha grande y rosada que cumplía funciones de cenicero. Tweek miró su gesto con ojos anhelantes y cuando Craig se percató de ello deslizó su cajetilla por la mesa sin decir palabra.

Tweek se sintió avergonzado pero aceptó la oferta sin rodeos, sacando uno de los cigarrillos blancos con sus delgados dedos y prendiéndolo enseguida con un palito de fósforo. Lo aspiró con expresión aliviada, como si se hubiese sacado un peso de los hombros. Craig sonrió.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó, lanzando miradas directas al rostro pálido de Tweek.

-Sí, gracias- respondió quieto, aspiró una vez más de su cigarro y cerró los ojos, pestañas de arena rozándole las pecas, un párpado medio morado se asomó para desaparecer cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo. Verde cristal relajado y humo gris desvaneciéndose en el aire. Craig descansaba su mentón en la palma de su mano, dedos de la otra mano apagando y descabezando el cigarro sobre la concha. - Gracias también- murmuró Tweek, sonrojándose levemente, volviéndose tímido de repente- por lo de anoche, aunque no sé que mierda hice realmente pero por lo menos puedo acordarme que me ayudaste. - alzó la mirada y Craig lo recibió con ojos oscuros y cálidos.

-De nada- respondió, palabras colgándole en la lengua. Calló sin saber que más decir, porque realmente no sabía si había algo más que agregar. _De nada_. Por que de verdad había sido _nada_. Claro, pudo haber muerto por un tipo furioso armado, o por un ataque al corazón al correr tanto. Que Tweek vomitara en su bañera había sido asqueroso, ayudar a ducharlo había sido raro (por decir lo menos). Tener que aguantar tanta cosa en medio de su noche de descanso y relajación, y perder su caja de cereales en la confusión de una pelea que no era suya. Había sido mucho, pero a la vez_ nada_. Se encontró a sí mismo haciendo lo que fuera por el rubio, y fuera lo que fuera sería _nada._

Incómodo en su propia mente, aturdido ante sentimientos extraños y desconocidos, decidió enfrontar a Tweek y de una vez, obtener respuestas. Éso ayudaría a encontrarle solución a esta confusión que hasta el momento no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, ni dientes ni lengua ni uñas ni nada.

-¿Qué hacías ayer?

Tweek sostuvo el cigarro entre sus labios amoratados y en un gesto de ansiedad comenzó a sonarse los dedos, uno por uno, lentamente apretando y doblando falanges. Craig no sabía si tendría la paciencia suficiente. Terminados los diez dedos, luego de repetir la misma ceremonia por si algún hueso había quedado en el olvido, Tweek aspiró nuevamente y sostuvo el aire gris dentro de sus paladares.- Nada- murmuró a la vez que el humo salía de pronto entre sus dientes. Craig contuvo el aliento, un cosquilleo molesto rodeándole las manos. Jodido idiota.

Sin embargo no hizo nada. Craig logró calmar las ganas de zamarrear y sacudir al muchacho hasta arrancarle las respuestas a la fuerza. Pero no hizo nada. Era incapaz de mover un músculo para usar en contra del rubio. Lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarle una mirada acusatoria. Labios hechos una línea rígida.

Los labios de Tweek temblaron y con los dedos enroscados en su cabello de arena murmuró cosas inaudibles y quizá sin sentido. Craig nunca lo sabría. Estuvo así un buen rato, meditando consigo mismo, enroscando dedos y desenroscándolos, destripando nudos en un cabello delgado y desordenado.

-Lo siento- dijo finalmente Tweek sin poder mirar por más de un par de segundo a los ojos de Craig, culpa consumiéndole la voz- Te diré pero es secreto.- Alzó la vista y en Craig encontró una afirmación silenciosa- Es estúpido, lo sé, p-pero cuándo estoy triste o enojado yo, yo solo salgo, me emborracho y busco pelea con algún tipo idiota. Es como anti-stress sabes? Es como bailar salsa o ir a hacer yoga, supongo porque nunca he bailado salsa ni hecho yoga... - dijo todo muy rápido y el cerebro emocionado de Craig apenas pudo captar el sentido de sus palabras. Tweek lo miró avergonzado esperando alguna respuesta pero nada.-Lo siento, de verdad, quizá no lo puedes comprender y lo entiendo.

-Comprendo.- Craig pestañeó solo una vez, señal de estar registrando respuestas. Tweek lo imitó automáticamente, sin saber que estaría siendo interrogado. Al final de cuentas era autor de un claro homicidio frustrado y era mayor de edad, por lo que podría ser perfectamente llevado a la cárcel. Tweek tragó sus pensamientos con una sacudida, quizá todo eso había sido tan solo una mala mala pesadilla. -Oye, come- dijo Craig señalando las tostadas ya frías sobre el plato blanco, Tweek bajó los ojos y aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, primero apagó la colilla de su cigarro y luego alzó la mano, tomó el pan y se lo llevó a la boca, textura crujiente bajo sus dientes y migas que se le colaron en las comisuras de la boca. - Y dime, ¿Desde cuándo que estás en South Park? hace como tres años que no te veía.

-Siete meses- respondió mientras tragaba la tostada, áspero en la garganta, uso extra de saliva.

-¿Siete meses?- repitió incrédulo Craig, siete meses en los cuales su existencia había pasado desapercibidas.- Alguien más de nuestra clase lo sabe?- preguntó curioso. South Park era un pueblo pequeño, un lugar donde todos se conocían desde tiempos ancestrales, un pueblo que no te dejaba escapar de sus miserables calles, de sus miserables habitantes. Obviamente alguien más habría de notar el regreso del hijo pródigo.

-Kyle y Stan me vieron una vez- dijo Tweek de inmediato, sus ojos enfocados en la esquina superior derecha, seguramente recordando el suceso- Supongo que Cartman debe saberlo, pero no estoy seguro...- Esta vez miró a Craig con gesto ansioso. Por algún motivo el recuerdo de aquél tipo en sobrepeso no era placentero para ninguno de los dos. Quizá no era placentero para nadie.

-¿Y dónde estuviste viviendo todo este tiempo? Era en Europa, ¿no?- Craig no podía contener su curiosidad una vez desatada, quería saberlo todo, y tenía el sentimiento de que no habría tiempo suficiente para obtener tales conocimientos. En un ademán de inquietud cogió su cajetilla y sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió rápidamente y aspiró.

Craig repitió el procedimiento unas cuantas veces. Aspirar, soltar, aspirar, soltar, aspirar y solar. Aspirar. Y al minuto se dio cuenta que Tweek aún no respondía. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyado por los codos, y alzó una ceja, esperando.

-Ésto se está volviendo un interrogatorio- dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño. Repentinamente se encontraba molesto, mirando directamente a Craig, manos hechos puños sobre el mantel blanco de la mesa. Las heridas de sus nudillos estirándose dolorosamente.

Craig sostuvo el humo de su cigarro por mucho más tiempo de lo debido. No sabía como reaccionar frente a tales acusaciones, abrió la boca (el humo se escapó sin apuro) pero ninguna palabra se escuchó. De pronto ya no se sentía más con ganas de preguntar.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Tweek, rompiendo el silencio incómodo. Se puso de pie.- Dime, ¿dónde está mi ropa?

Craig lo miró desde abajo, los ojos verdes de Tweek se habían vueltos fieros sin previo aviso, brillando entre las sombras. En silencio se paró y se dirigió al baño donde la ropa yacía secándose sobre la calefacción, la recogió y se la pasó a Tweek.

El rubio no demoró mucho en cambiarse sus ropas mientras Craig se volvía para limpiar la mesa y dejar la loza sucia en el lavaplatos. Todo transcurrió en un minucioso sigilo. Ambos moviéndose con prudencia, temiendo colapsar el ambiente. Craig apoyó su cuerpo sobre uno de los muebles de la cocina. Corazón latiéndose fuerte, se sentía triste, pero no se atrevía a averiguar el porqué. Pasó una de sus manos por su frente, cabello negro cosquilleándole la piel y percibió los pasos pesados de Tweek acercándose.

-Estoy listo- murmuró y caminó hacia la puerta de salida, Craig suspiró y lo siguió sin urgencia, le abrió la puerta y Tweek le dirigió sólo una mirada, seria y oscura y se encaminó enfrentándose al frío viento. Botas crujiendo sobre la nieve. Boca sellada.

Craig miró su espalda con ojos tristes, preguntándose si tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él de nuevo. Y se sintió culpable. Era un idiota. Craig Tucker era un inmenso idiota y Tweek Tweak era un inmenso y jodido enfermo de la cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo el pelinegro con voz contenida, parado en el marco de la puerta, manos congelándose. Tweek se detuvo y se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos.

-Lo siento- murmuró Tweek y se dio media vuelta. -Soy un hijo de puta, lo siento. Hiciste mucho por mí y te pago siendo un vil hijo de puta- La voz le temblaba y los ojos le brillaban vidriosos y apenados. Craig contuvo el aliento y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Oye...- iba a decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió qué, su voz murió o quizá se las robó el viento helado. Quizá ya no había nada que decir.

-Me fui a Francia- dijo de repente Tweek, los dientes golpeándose entre sí. Craig lo miró confundido.- Estuve viviendo en Francia. _Je peux parler français._- y sonrió. Sonrió mostrando los dientes ligeramente e hizo una seña con la mano- Au revoir.-Dio media vuelta y se fue con pasos apurados.

Pasaron dos minutos y Tweek ya se había perdido de su vista al dar la vuelta en la esquina. Tres minutos y Craig era incapaz de mover un músculo, dedos volviéndose tiesos y nariz moqueando por el frío, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una calidez misteriosa expandirse por su pecho. Tweek le había sonreído y se había quedado sin aliento, su corazón derritiéndose por culpa de tan simple gesto. Al llegar casi a los cuatro minutos se alejó del marco y cerró la puerta, sintió las mejillas y las cejas incomodarle, piel estirándose extrañamente. Se dirigió al baño y se miró en el espejo. Estaba sonriendo.

Mierda.

* * *

oK,,,, aquí termina el capitulo tres que salió cortito pero con amor ❤ jaja no. La verdad es que había seguido escribiendo pero pensándolo mejor, el pedazo de texto que escribí después de éste final (de unas 600 palabras) irían mejor cuando la historia avance más, ahora sería muy pronto.

Porqué hice que Tweek haya vivido en francia: Al principio pensé que sería muy trillado. Pero yo necesitaba que Tweek supiera francés, porque todos hemos de admitir que es el idioma más sexy que existe (junto con el espaňol, obvio), también consideré a Portugal pero no. O a Bélgica, donde la mitad del país habla francés, pero pensé que Bélgica no es tan cool como Francia jaja (aunque personalmente no me agrada mucho francia, estuve allí una vez, y aunque no salí del aeropuerto, me di cuenta que la gente es una mierda) yyy bueno, ya verán luego que pasa con eso y usdugg

Siéndoles completamente sincera, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea hacia donde va esta historia jaja, tengo algunas ideas, pero nada completo, y yo voy creando a medida que escribo... magia.

tantamoq . tumblr puntocom /image / 40998230953 - esta imagen representa gran parte de éste capítulo jaja

Quiero agradecer a Gabi17 (espero que esté bien escrito) por darme su apoyo y niňa, me encanta leer tus comentarios ❤❤❤

Y PORFAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS, MIREN QUE HACEN A ESTA POBRE ALMA MÁS FELIZ QUE LA CHUCHA, DIGANME TODAS SUS OPINIONES Y TEORÍAS Y VOLÁS SUPER EXTRAESPACIALES QUE ME ENCANTA LEER TODO LO QUE QUIERAN DECIR!

eso

bye longis


	4. Capítulo IV

Un calor denso y pegajoso se ceñía en las paredes amarillas y desteñidas de la tienda, calefacción funcionando en exageración. Se podía escuchar los chistes viejos de una película de comedia reproducirse por pequeñas televisiones enfocadas en cada esquina. Repisas blancas y polvorientas repletas de dvd's. Millones de caras, millones de ojos mirando vacíos hacia la nada. A un lado de la puerta del local se ubicaba la caja registradora, sobre un mostrador azul donde descansaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Craig. Yacía durmiendo irresponsablemente sobre el mesón, sus brazos sirviendo de almohada. Respiración pesada y sofocante. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar una brisa helada que lo hizo removerse levemente. Pasos firmes sobre el piso alfombrado. Risas se escucharon desde las pantallas. El cuerpo de Craig elevándose tranquilamente para descender en segundos. Exhala inhala.

Cerca de su oído derecho se escuchó el plástico envoltorio de dulces siendo removidos de su lugar. Craig comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, volviendo lentamente a su mente alerta. Una respiración corta y casi imperceptible. Olor a castañas.

-Deja eso- murmuró Craig, su voz sonando como desde un cuarto oscuro. Se enderezó, ojos acostumbrándose al amarillo sintético y se enfocaron en el pequeño monstruo pelirrojo enfrente suyo.-Qué te dije sobre robar dulces.

Ruby sonrió como niña, pecas inundándole las inocentes mejillas. Sacó una mano del bolsillo de su chaleco y depositó los dulces hurtados sobre el mostrador, puño lleno de contenedores de azúcar. Devolvió la misma mano al bolsillo, y al sacarla un par de billetes se encuentran entre sus dedos. Estiró la mano y entregó el dinero a su hermano. Uñas rosadas con destellos plateados captaron la atención del pelinegro. Recibió el dinero e hizo el registro en la máquina.

-Te dije que no me gusta que hagas eso.- dijo Craig serio. Odiándose así mismo por aparentar ser el individuo correcto y moralista. Pero de verdad no le gustaba que su hermana anduviera por ahí haciendo robo hormiga. Era humillante cuando la despensa de su casa estaba repleta de galletas y cereales.

-Ya cállate. Y tú no te andes quedando dormido en tu trabajo.- Le respondió Ruby, rompiendo con sus uñas rosas el envoltorio de una paleta y llevándosela a la boca.-Vine a decirte algo.

-Dime.- dijo Craig suavemente, desconectando sus ojos, deslizándolos hacia la estantería de chocolates. Solo fue cuestión de alargar un poco el brazo para alcanzar una barra, romper el contenedor y darle un mordisco. Ruby lo miró atenta.

-Estás robando.

-Trabajo aquí.- Craig se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al hecho de estar cometiendo un delito.

Ruby frunció los labios, atrapando la paleta en su cavidad bucal. Su hermano era un maldito cínico.

-Llegó una carta desde Denver.- dijo la niña y atrajo completamente la atención de Craig al instante. -He querido abrirla toda la mañana pero mamá me lo prohibió.- el tono de su voz era plano, casi idéntico al del pelinegro. Pero él la conocía muy bien y podía distinguir frustración y expectación en sus vibraciones. -Ven rápido a casa.

Craig juntó sus manos, entrelazando dedos y al medio permanecía la barra de chocolate a medio comer. Lentamente la ansiedad se hizo un espacio en su estómago y lanzó una mirada fugaz al reloj de la pared. Media hora era todo lo que quedaba de su turno.

-Media hora.-Ruby hizo un pequeño e inútil ruido de queja y Craig le abrió la puertecita que daba hacia el otro lado del mostrador e hizo una seña con la mano.- Ven, acompáñame.

Ruby sonrió levemente y pasó al otro lado, a aquel lugar prohibido y misterioso de las tiendas. Aunque para ella ya no era misterioso. Había estado allí incontables veces, acompañando a su hermano, pasando tardes aburridas juntos. Ruby se sentó en una de las sillas destinadas a los empleados y sacó un dulce de su bolsillo. Media hora pasaría volando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hace aproximadamente un año Craig había comenzado con uno de sus proyectos más ambiciosos de su inexistente carrera cinematográfica. Se trataba de un cortometraje de 10 minutos que tenía a Ruby de protagonista. Éso no era novedad alguna. Ruby, al ser el humano más cercano a Craig, era constantemente el blanco de sus cámaras y guiones desde que eran ambos un par de niñatos insoportables. El cortometraje, titulado, "Atópica", se trataba de Ruby y su convivencia diaria y eterna con la dermatitis atópica, enfermedad que le afectaba a la piel desde el momento de su nacimiento. A Craig siempre le había fascinado el modo en que la pálida piel de su hermana se transformaba en una fibra escamosa y roja, furiosa e irritada, mayormente durante las épocas de primavera. Según él era un reflejo de la personalidad explosiva de Ruby. Su dermatitis era una característica tan propia de ella, tanto como el color de su cabello o el tono de su voz. En un comienzo Ruby había encontrado la idea degradante y vergonzosa, exponerse de tal manera con su peor faceta no era muy atrayente. Pero al final terminó cediendo y sin quejas hizo todo lo que su hermano le pidió. Después de todo, era una fanática del trabajo de Craig y siempre lo apoyaría, fuese lo que fuese.

-Vamos Craig, no seas marica y ¡ábrela!- exclamó Ruby. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar. Craig sosteniendo el sobre y su hermana sobre él, sus manos afirmándose en los hombros anchos. Mejillas casi rosándose y Ruby sintiendo el picor de una barba mal afeitada. Su madre los escuchaba desde la cocina, donde preparaba la cena sin apuro alguno.

Craig soltó ruidosamente aire por su nariz y las manos le temblaron suavemente. Aquél sobre contenía la respuesta escrita y oficial del Festival de cortometrajes de Denver, el cual se celebraba anualmente cada fin de Noviembre. Si su corto había quedado clasificado, su potencial como creador y director de filmes estaría más que comprobada y su autoestima subiría en un 80%. En su interior sabía que aquel cortometraje suyo era de calidad y hasta casi una obra de arte. Estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

-O lo abres tú, o lo abro yo- amenazó Ruby acercando su mano derecha peligrosamente hacia el sobre. Craig reaccionó rápidamente y alejó el papel de aquellas manos expertas en el hurto.

-Ok, ok. Cálmate pendeja- murmuró molesto y abrió el sobre. Desplegó el papel y sus ojos leyeron con anticipación el comienzo de la carta:

-Estimado Sr. Tucker. En esta oportunidad nos dirigimos a usted para comunicarle acerca de su situación en el Festival de Cortometrajes de Denver, el cual se llevará a cabo los días 28, 29 y 30 de Noviembre...- La voz ligeramente emocionada de Ruby hizo eco en toda la casa. Craig apartó los ojos de la carta y escuchaba atento a su hermana. Su madre se había parado en la puerta de la cocina para no perder detalle.-¡Ay maldita sea! ¿tienen que ponerle tanto _blabla_? ¿porqué no dicen que sí o no de una vez? Malditos pretenciosos- Se quejó la pelirroja. Craig le lanzó una mirada seria que la hizo callar y siguió:- Lamentamos informarles que su cortometraje no ha quedado clasificado entre los 10 vacantes disponibles.- la voz de Ruby decayó abruptamente, decepción apoderándose de su garganta. Sin atreverse a mirar a Craig siguió leyendo lo que quedaba de párrafo- De todas maneras esperamos con ansias su futura participación el año que viene... ¡Bah! ¡Mentiras!-Exclamó ahora completamente enfadada y con ojos chispeantes se dirigió al pelinegro- Dios mio, Craig, ¡son unos estúpidos! ¡No puedo creer cómo no lo aceptaron! Era perfecto Craig y tú lo sabes.- Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y Craig podía sentir el aliento caliente de su hermana golpeándole la nariz con impaciencia. Ruby, al no encontrar respuesta alguna en él, se dirigió hacia su madre con ojos suplicantes que decían _"Por favor mamá, haz algo"_. La mujer suspiró y sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar dijo:

-Craig hijo, ¿qué opinas de ésto?

Craig giró su cabeza y por la esquina de su ojo pudo ver la figura alta de su madre quien entrecruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. La mirada suave que irradiaba contrarrestaba con su postura seria. Pero a Craig no le gustó el tinte de compasión qué encontró en sus ojos cafés.

-Es una mierda.- dijo fuerte y seguridad plasmada en sus palabras. Ojos fijos en los de la mujer.-Y no me tengas lástima.

Su madre volteó los ojos y le mostró su dedo, una táctica poco común en madres, y se encaminó a la cocina a continuar su labor de dueña de casa. Craig le respondió el gesto casi automáticamente y una vez que su madre desapareció de su vista le dedicó la seña a su hermana.

-Eres un imbécil.- Ruby lucía furiosa y decepcionada al mismo tiempo. Se puso de pie y se largó a quién sabe donde.

Y de pronto Craig estaba solo.

Sin quedarse allí sentado como un pobre fracasado, se paró y fue hacia su habitación, subió las escaleras con pasos pesados y rápidos, abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe tras de sí. En su escritorio, dentro de una jaula colorida lo esperaba su mascota Stripe, su cobayo de toda la vida. Craig introdujo un par de dedos a la jaula y esperó atento con párpados semi-caídos a que el pequeño animal se acercara y rozara sus yemas con los pelillos de su nariz. Craig suspiró, sintiéndose un poco más calmado. Sacó a Stripe de su casa, lo cargó en sus manos y con cuidado se acostó en su cama, descansando al animalito en su torso. Miró el techo de su habitación, un blanco descolorido y sucio se proyectaba y se concentró completamente en la tarea de acariciar el lomo de su mascota.

Respiración lenta y calmada. Mente callada. Manos ocupadas.

Craig se rehusaba a pensar sobre el asunto, sobre su fracaso. Se rehusaba a admitir una derrota. A aceptar la crítica. Se rehusaba a soportar miradas de lástima y compasión.

Cerró los ojos y sus dedos siguieron trabajando en Stripe, disfrutaba del calor y suavidad que emanaba de su pequeño cuerpo. Le daba un sentimiento de tranquilidad, un sentimiento de madre susurrándole al oído un "Todo estará bien".

Estaba entrando al sueño, con los ojos completamente cerrados, dedos inmóviles y Stripe descansando sobre su pecho, cuando su celular vibró dentro de su bolsillo. Su cuerpo se tensó alerta y luego de quejarse abiertamente al ser interrumpido en un proceso de descanso tomó el aparato en su mano y abrió el mensaje que acababa de llegar. Era Token (vaya sorpresa) y lo invitaba a salir esa noche junto a su buen amigo Clyde. Craig pensó enseguida en negarse y quedarse en su casa limpiando la jaula de Stripe. Pero luego lo pensó mejor, sintiendo que ya llevaba mucho tiempo evitando a sus amigos y que quizá necesitaba salir y beberse sus problemas como el buen adulto joven que era.

Sus dedos se movieron perezosamente sobre las teclas y escribió: _Vale, iré_.

* * *

Volví con capitulo corto y latero kadsjfgsd lo sientooooo soy un asco, pero ya se pondrá interesante, lo juro.

Ahora ya saben un poco más de Craig y su vida familiar (?) y bueno, el próximo capitulo se viene más interesante que ya voy entrando al tema central, de a poco.

Pucha, de verdad lo siento por el capitulo de mierda, pero la verdad no sabía qué ni cómo escribir, pero ahora que ya me deshice de este cacho me siento mejor, y más libre para escribir lo más emocionante :)

(weooooon ya voy en el capitulo 4, esta wea es record jaja vez primera que avanzo tanto un fic kajfasdhg)

Espero que aún sigan vivas para leer lo que sigue jaja, no sean pajeras y escriban un comentario! que así me dan ganas de escribir.

Ya vayan

escriban un comentario

ya pueh

le dije

vaya.


	5. aviso

Hey! Qué tal?

Lo siento pero éste no es un nuevo capitulo ni nada ... les escribo porque he decidido darle un hiatus a esta historia, será indefinido pero probablemente esté de vuelta a mediados de Julio-Agosto. La razón es por que en estos momentos mi mente anda en otras partes muy diferentes y lamentablemente no me puedo concentrar en escribir _Pastor de Elefantes_. Desde Agosto del aňo pasado que estoy viviendo en Republica Checa por un programa de intercambio, éstos han sido sin duda, los meses más difíciles de mi vida y ésta historia me ayudó a despejar la mente cuando todo era muy complejo y solitario. Pero ahora solo me quedan dos meses para volver a mi país, Chile, y durante este tiempo estaré viajando y haciendo todo tipo de actividades, aprovechando al máximo mis últimos días en Europa. Espero que comprendan y no pierdan de vista este humilde fic! Todavía tengo inspiración para escribirlo y debo admitir que me encanta como me está quedando jaja, así que no pierdan la fe, que volverá :D

muchos besos!


End file.
